In order to identify dietary components that may represent risk factors in the diet of man, the aortas of groups of six weanling swine each will be mechanically denudated with a Fogarty catheter and fed various combinations of fat, cholesterol, vitamin D, oxidized cholesterol or fractions of soybean meal. The animals will be sacrificed at specific time periods, the aortas removed as quickly as possible, the thoracic portion fixed in glutaraldehyde and sectioned, stained and subjected to transmission and scanning (e.m.) electron microscopy. The abdominal section will be subjected to a total lipid analysis and the results correlated with the pathology that is created by mechanical denudation of the aorta with a Fogarty catheter. Sections of the abdominal aorta will also be introduced into tissue culture flasks and cultivated in Dulbecco-Vogt medium. Experiments measuring radioactive lipid and protein uptake by the cultured abdominal aorta sections obtained from the animals on the various diet supplements will also be carried out and the results compared with those obtained by total lipid analysis and e.m. pathology.